


Sacrifice

by NovelQueen316



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Silent Hill Homecoming
Genre: Gen, Human Sacrifice, Mother-Son Relationship, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: I Don't Own Any Of The Names Or The Video Game.
Relationships: Mother - Relationship, Son - Relationship





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Alex Shepherd is about to rescue his own mother, before she becomes a human Sacrifice to an unknown Cult.

Alex Shepherd had just returned home, when he realized that his mother was gone, he started frantically looking for her,


End file.
